Split Up Fonons
by Yamifan2015
Summary: This is where Luke's fonons are split up and he might die near the end where his arm keeps vanishing in the anime . Anyways, thought that I would put up my first Tales of the Abyss fic. Asch finds out about Luke's issue and has his say about all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Set when the fonons are separating in Luke's body and he is disappearing sort of at random times(only his arm in the anime).This is a Asch and Luke fic. Hope you like.

Chapter 1

Asch P.O.V

I got to Ketersberg and saw the usualle idiots standing there. "Where's the dreck that is always with you?" I asked them. Silence from all the girls. Figured. Tear doesn't like me much and Natallia ignores me so it just left me with….

" He went off by himself to get something to eat. Kind of a good idea for him. I told him to get some air and gave him the money to get the food." Jade said. " Why?" I asked. " Health reasons" Jade said.

I guess I will search the food places then.

Luke P.O.V

I know Jade told me to get some air and stuff and to not worry about the next time I vanish, but I sort of want to write again in my diary. So here I was writing about my events in my diary and eating Supper and one of the events was having my arm dissappear again.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Not much happened. I saw the doctor again, hopeing there was something that could be helped, but there isn't. I also had my arm vanish again. Haven't told anyone and they will most likely just find me gone one day. I fear that day horribly. At least I won't be there. On the other hand, I had a good day today! We got to Ketersberg and I like it there. The one place that it snows and it is really pretty. I haven't seen Asch lately. I hope to let him see this diary one day…after the final vanish or whatever that is…..he can look through it and get to know me and at least know who I am. I am tired of fighting with him and I really hope that we can get along….at least before I die that is. Well, better finish supper and this death junk is depression. Jade will be mad that I only talked about vanishing but when your arm vanishes again the next day…..it can bother you. I'll write later._

I got up and went to go thank the lady for the food and gave her an extra tip. She smiled at me and thanked me.

Asch P.O.V

I sat at his table and waited. He seemed to be talking to some lady that owned the restaruant. I looked at the book that he was writeing in and knowticed that it was his diary. I read the few paragraphs he wrote and fealt tears fall from my eyes and then….

" OH SHIT!" Luke was over here and saw the look on my face. " Why didn't you tell me, dreck?" I asked. " I didn't tell anyone and you are usually elsewhere so I can't tell you." he pointed out. " Why are you upset? I'm just….a pawn after all. "

I glared at him. " Just a pawn! Dreck, if you ever say that….you're more than that to me" I said as tears fell from my eyes and I sighed. " I think that we should have our own room for the night."

" Were you serious? That you wanted to get to know me?" I asked. " Yes Asch" Luke said. We walked back to the inn and I talked to the hotel manager and asked for a separate room.

We then went up to the room. Luke made a pit stop and told Guy where he would be while grabbing his stuff from the room(Guy was the room mate before). Guy just waved it off and nodded at me.

When we got to the room, Luke set his stuff down. " I am really sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to tell anyone because they would worry. It was after the whole sacrificing replicas deal and Jade had me go to a doctors and he knowticed that my fonons were separating. That was the deal with my arm vanishing and the doctor said soon all of me would vanish." Luke said. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

" I'll stay with you. I don't want you going anywhere and I will stay with you and find out something to do about all of this" I told him. There was a knock on the door and Jade came in. " Luke, you forgot your medicine. You know this is important by now." Jade said.

" _Only for about four or so hours" _Luke thought. " Don't give me that look! This takes awhile for your arm or any other body part to vanish. At least it slows down." Jade told Luke. " Would you rather not have medicine and keep on vanishing on and off?"

" _Fair point, dreck. I would just take the meds and not pout about it."_ I said through our mind link. Luke scowled, grabbing the pills. " And get some rest. Last time you stayed up late, you were almost gone." Jade told Luke.

" _I'm going to be gone anyways! What's his deal!" _Luke sighed. " It's worry. We're worried about you" I told him out loud, tired of just mentally saying it and just voiced it finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke P.O.V

I woke up to find Asch asleep still. He must have been tired with moving me to his room and stuff. I yauned and went to grab something for breakfast. Tear was down there.

Tear was mostly like a mom to me or something close to it. She smiled gently when she saw me. I nodded at her and grabbed a muffin. " How are you doing, Luke?" she told me. I shrugged.

" You're staying with Asch now, right?" she said. I nodded. " Well, I think that you will be safe there. I hope that you will be ok. Take your medicine when your suppose to." she told me. Tear had helped Jade make my medicine, being a healer and stuff.

I sighed and ate my breakfast on the way back to the hotel room. Asch was just waking up then. " Good mourning, dreck. I see that you're awake." he told me.

I nodded my head. Asch went about with packing our stuff and talking about where we were going next. " I'm going to say good buy to the group. Ok" I told him. He shrugged, not saying much and having his head bent over.

Asch P.O.V

I couldn't say it. The only one that was upset about Luke was Tear and everyone else just didn't care. I looked at Jade's pills and saw that they were poison pills and knowticed that Luke hadn't been takeing any of them.

That may be why. His pals just don't seem to care if he is dead or not. I sighed and tossed the pills in a garbage bin and waited for Luke. He came back and saw the pill bottle in the garbage bin.

" You knowticed they were poison pills" he said, looking sad and depressed. I nodded my head. " When did you know?" I asked. " Tear" Luke said simply. " She has to deliver them the most so she knew."

We were about to leave but I stopped and bought a box of chocolate and brought it over to Tear. " What is this for?" she asked. " A thank you" I said.

A small note read

_You are the closest friend that Luke most likely had and I am happy about that. I am glad that you are there for him and have been helping him even when he is faceing death. Thanks, Tear!_

_From, _

_Asch_

Tear read the note and smiled at me. " You're pretty close too. You know that, Asch. I hope that he soon realizes that." she said. I smiled at her. She knew that I liked Luke. " I hope so too and I hope that he doesn't vanish" I said.

She nodded her head. " I'll see you two later" she said. We left town then.

Luke P.O.V

I wanted to know where we were going and it was hard to tell when Asch wouldn't say much and when you got tired easily. Asch glanced at me. " Let's take a break. We can have lunch and camp out for the night" he told me.

" Where are we going?" I asked. " Daath" he said. Of course. I sighed and then a splitting pain like always hit me whenever it happened erupted. I screamed out loud and cried as my arm vanished.

Asch ran by side instantly and wrapped his arms around me as tears fell from my eyes. It hurt. It hurt horribly. " Asch, don't leave." I wimpered. He gently silkied my hair. " Wouldn't think of it, dreck" he said.

Asch P.O.V

So this was it. When a body part vanishes. He looked like he was in so much pain and I could hear the hurt and sorrow from his thoughts. I gently held him and rocked him back and forth as his arm slowly came back.

Tears came out of my eyes as I realized how slow it was taking his arm to come back. Luke laid against my side now half-conscious. " Mabe it was a good idea that we rested, Asch. I sort of wanted to continue…..but I doubt that I can now" he half whispered.

I chuckled at this. " Get some sleep" I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke P.O.V

Anouther diary entry for another day. Needed to write to vent out on something. Meiu stared at me as I pulled out my diary and pen and said nothing.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's late. Anouther vanishing incident. Asch was there and I fealt more safe and secure though. It fealt as though nothing would happen despite what happened. I'm happy that he is here. _

_Meiu seems a bit more worried now that we know that the pills were poison and that there is nothing that I can take to lessen the vanishing. At least we are almost to town. _

_I hope that I am not hopeless or a pawn or any of those things. I want to be needed just like Asch thinks I am. He looked so mad when he heard what I thought of myself. I am partly happy that he at least sees me as something._

_I just wish others would._

I sighed and glanced at Asch. It was getting to that time where you usually wake up and stuff. I began to pack and get our gear packed up so that he wouldn't worry about it when he woke up.

Asch was awake when I was done and merely watching me. " Might as well get going as soon as you're done." he told me. Meiu curled up on my shoulder. He didn't say much.

I sighed as we got closer to Daath. Finally! We entered the town and got to the inn. As we entered our rooms, I laid down. I was tired. I saw Asch glance at me.

" I'm going to get gels and stuff. Send me something through our link if your in too much pain" he told me. " Sure" I said. I was just going to take a small nap.

Asch P.O.V

I left and went to buy stuff from the market. I heard some people talking about random junk about whatever. I yauned. I usually didn't get junk from the market but the dreck was getting worse and he was tired and you could just see it by looking at him.

When I was half-done I fealt a ton of pain through our link and ran back. Luke was laying there with half his leg missing and his arm. I held his hand and gently whispered words of comfort as tears fell from his eyes.

" Asch" he murmured. I smiled gently at him. " I had found some real meds that would help dreck. I need you to take them." I told him and took out the small pill bottle. He read it and then took out one pill and swallowed it.

Hopefully it wouldn't be like this now. Hopefully, we had fixed something now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Asch P.O.V

" Where do you go for the doctors?" I asked Luke. " Baticule. Why?" he said. We were still in our room but after the vanishing incident Luke had taken his medicine and rested.

" Thinking of stopping there. Might even pay Spinoza a visit. He might know about something about helping you." I said. As we packed, we didn't say much while getting ready to leave. I thought about what to tell Luke's doctor and Spinoza and sighed. Spinoza would most likely have better advice for me.

Asch P.O.V

" I already told it that there wasn't anything I could do. He just has to wait…..like all of them…..until he vanishes as well." the doctor told me. I frowned, hateing how the doctor called Luke an " it".

I left and went to Spinoza's room. Spinoza was talking to Luke and handing him some papers that he apparently looked up for Luke. " Try not to lose those. Ok, Luke." Spinoza told Luke.

When Luke went into the other room to wait, Spinoza sighed. " What could I do for you, Asch?" he asked. " Do you know of any way to help Luke with the separating of his fonons and all?" I asked.

Silence. " The doctor told him that it was too late…but I know of certain surgeries that I have performed myself to save replicas from this kind of thing when I used to study them. It was a long time ago though and it is a bad idea to try since I haven't been a doctor or a scientist for a long time and…" he started.

" Spinoza, Luke will die if we don't find anyone. I am asking you to do this as his friend. Please perform this surgery on him." I said. Silence. A sigh. " I'll see what I can do." he told me.

" Thank you" I said. Luke came back in and I told him what was going to happen so he stayed at Spinoza's lab to have the surgery. I stayed with him and watched. After awhile, Spinoza came out, tired.

" It was a success. Luke is going to be tired for awhile so I would let him rest for now. Come visit in a few hours when you have had some sleep yourself." he suggested.

I smiled and left.

Luke P.O.V

I woke up on the spare bed that Spinoza had. " I see that you're awake. Asch should be here soon to pick you up." Spinoza told me. " Um, am I going to vanish or something again?" I asked.

" No. You're good. You're surgery was a success. You should be ok now, Luke." he told me. I left the room and waited for Asch. It didn't take long. Asch showed up in a few minutes.

" Hey dreck. I see that you are ok. I'm happy" he told me. I nodded my head and kissed him lightly on the lips. " Thanks for protecting me" I told him. He chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him. " No problem, Luke. I'll always look after you." he said.


End file.
